Acacius Jeon
*he'll let you call him junnie, simply because it makes him seem too cute and harmless to actually cause you problems *likes to mention his name sounds like a spell *like if you were to ask him a fun fact as he's introducing himself *he'd be like "my name sounds like a spell" *tres-nasa is the dream team for world domination, with acacius being the mad scientist of the bunch *you can find him any time of day in the potions cellar or the potions classroom making some dangerous potion he found in the forbidden section of the library *absolutely angelic on a good day and if you're on his good side *you could never tell what a little terror he is by just looking at him *most people are surprised when they find out he's friends with chanyeo and riot because they are the epitome of little shit energy *the tea is, acacius is the worst out of them all because he's so so so petty *borrowed a crayon in kindergarten and never gave it back? you'll wake up with spiders in your hair, mark my words *his intelligence is honestly off the charts *he does private studies that are beyond fifth-year curriculum because he feels like it's too easy and he's wasting his time *doesnt like wasting time *unlike riot and chanyeo, he's a very efficient person who is great at time management *there's time for everything, he'll find it, don't worry *tends to fill his plate with a bit too much and overwork himself *he runs on the tears of his enemies and a 15-minute nap he took 5 minutes before he walked into class *he time manages so well, he's constantly busy *plans everything down to the last detail before he does it *he has insomnia, developed from bad habits he formed in 1-3 years due to a multitude of factors (his dad's death, bullying, etc.) *not the group, actual insomnia LMAOOO *so because he's always awake, he feels like he always has to be doing something *gets a full night of sleep once in a blue moon *ironically, he seems more cranky after a full night of sleep opposed to taking regularly scheduled naps throughout the day *more likely than not, it's because he's pretty much conditioned himself as this point to sleep like this, totally wrecking his circadian rhythm in the process, and cannot function accordingly when he does sleep like a normal person *sometimes he actually does try to sleep like a normal person and gets overly frustrated when he can't fall asleep, even if he knows it's an unrealistic goal for himself at this point *he's the type of person who doesn't ask questions, but that's only because he's done his own research ahead of time *also the type of person who doesn't actually pay attention in class *you'd think because he has such a deep comprehension of magical concepts that he does, but no, he just learns subject material on his own time *the professor will catch him doing something completely unrelated to the topic and per teacher nature, wants to catch him in the act, so they'll ask him a question *and without even a beat in between, acacius will answer the question accurately without looking away from his current activity *he's a very frustrating student to deal with because you just can't catch him off his a-game even when he seems as distracted as distracted gets *though, it also helps that acacius is always listening *he hears just about everything and is constantly in tune with the world around him *the amount of dirt he has on people he has never talked to ever in his life just because he listens in on conversations happening at the other side of the corridor is ridiculous *he also does his research—no, literally, he actually does it *knows just as much about current events that he does about computer languages *finding something he doesn't know about already is near impossible *after all, when you're awake twenty-four seven, you have a lot of free time to catch up on present-day happenings *does a lot of research anything happening regardless of how significant it is, in the long run, bc he likes knowing everything *not like he can't live without knowing everything, but he'd prefers not being kept in the dark *he thinks it's an easy way to make yourself vulnerable to other people *he gets away with pretty much everything because he's good with words and he's good at keeping secrets *you thought you saw him in the forbidden section of the library so you're telling a perfect? haha, turns out acacius was only turning a corner and you didn't actually see him walk in *little shit *where he differs from hermoine within tres-nasa's function, is that he's more creative with his solutions and doesn't really just study to understand a concept *he's very physical with his learning *if he wants to learn how a potion is made, he's not gonna read about it *he's going to make it *is that extremely dangerous? yes *does he care? only a little bit *because of jasper, a distant relative, he's also pretty well versed in muggle culture, so he and riot will make jokes that no one gets but them, and chanyeo is just there going ????? *his own sense of humor is somewhat sadistic at times, but it honestly changes depending on the people he's with *his humor is more reserved and borderline insulting around wizard folk *with tres-nasa (mainly riot) and other more muggle centered wizards, it's actually not that farfetched to find him using memes and internet slang as common as any muggle *acacius is well versed in the world of both muggles and wizards *after all, he likes knowing everything, remember? *acacius has also taken it upon himself to pursue studies in computer science *upon researching the period in which technology became more integrated with wizarding society, acacius drew an interest in it and started poking around in the computer science world *he dug much farther than he thought he would and as a result, he knows how to program computers, code, hack easily accessible devices such as game consoles, phones, laptops, light desktops, etc., and consistently practices these said skills *likes messing with viruses *he's made one or two to mess with people just because *he has this virus he calls "ghost." because it literally lingers around in a device, knocking things around, stealing info, and most importantly, leaves messages *he is definitely a bonified genius *he won't outright say it, because that's bragging *but he will do enough to make it clear just how intelligent he is *subtle flex if he does so say so himself *the jeons, acacius' family, are known for being extremely powerful wizards and witches, so it's no surprise acacius is as well, and because of this, he studies advanced magic privately *which is also why he's able to get away with not paying attention in class *in third year, a sixth-year taught him how to motorbike ride, and now it's not too odd to see him going out for a ride in the middle of the night *it's relaxing *risky and dangerous *but relaxing *acacius is 100%, definitely the brains for the tres-nasa's evil schemes **though, chanyeo always put in his two cents *in another world, he's probably an arsonist *not because he likes fire *but because he finds chaos and the suffering of others amusing *well *to a degree *he's not a complete anarchist *he's less wild and spontaneous than his friends, but he's also less predictable *you have no idea if he's going to let you off the hook, or ruin your life *just depends *very difficult to read, as the only two expressions he seems to have is an innocent smile and a shy one *you're better off focusing on his eyes if you want to know what he's thinking *he gets "upset" but it's very rare to seem him ever actually upset *it actually takes a lot more than it seems to make him truly upset to the point of doing much more than petty retaliation *partially why he rarely does anything about the constant bullying he endures *in contrast to the fact that it takes a lot to make him upset, it takes very little to put him in a petty mood *yeah, he's not actually mad at you *but he's mildly irritated enough to make sure you can only shower in cold water and hail for the next month *likes jinxes and hexes a little too much *honestly the only thing stopping him from using curses on people is the fact that a lot of them have high repercussions and some of them are illegal |Wide Picture 4 = AJ13.gif |Wide Size 4 = 400px |Picture 5 = AJ45.gif |Size 5 = 180px |History = oh, boy. the jeons descended from the myungs, a korean pureblood family, but broke off a century or two ago after myung eunjoo couldn't help but fraternize with jeon hyunjoong, a lowlife muggleborn nothing near the ranks of myung respectability. they never truly disowned eunjoo, but forced her to take hyunjoong's name to reduce the chances of the disgrace being associated with such a prestigious family. time passed and the grudge held against the jeons dropped quite quickly. by the next generation, the connection between the two families had rekindled as if nothing had ever happened. even eunjoo and her brother and sisters seemed as close as ever. despite the fact that the jeons are without a doubt, half-blood, they still remained well respected among wizarding society, due to being broken off from the myungs. some pureblood families, korean and the english alike, continue to keep their nose upturned at not only the jeon, but also the myung family, as if they are lesser than. however, within the jeon family and several branches of the myungs, such an attitude of self-righteousness had quickly dissipated a long time ago. the jeons had, over time, gained a reputation for being extremely powerful witches/wizards. the few hogwarts alumni who had the pleasure of being in a year with a jeon knew that they were not to be messed with. the english branch of the jeons have always had a history of being ravenclaws and slytherins. to date, they've only ever had two gryffindors and one hufflepuff in the whole branch. so naturally, before acacius was even born, he already had to live to the expectations of generations that proceeded him. at one point in time, part of the english branch of the jeons was under fire for allying with Voldemort. acacius' great-great uncle, and his grandmother's sister were death eaters as well, masquerading as purebloods at the time. naturally, the jeons don't speak of them, and most will get offended at the accusation of association. it gets under acacius' skin that people would rather remember the two people who became death eaters rather than the dozens that allied themselves with the order of the phoenix. the jeon legacy was a rather... troubled one. acacius has the blood of margaret acacia rosier, a pure-blood korean woman with a deceiving smile and cold heart, and kingston cassandre jeon, a warm-hearted man with a welcoming grin. the two were such an odd pair that people speculate to this day that margaret had sold for the murder of her husband. if they saw the way margaret had taken the death, the way that acacius say it, they wouldn't dare to even think the words. margaret was from a lesser-known branch of rosier, based in italy. one of the two only daughters, it was important that both were married off to purebloods to keep the line going. all her life, this was what margaret had been prepped for—find a nice pureblood man, seduce him, wed him, have enough children to continue the line and then leave with their fortune. for the longest time, she'd always been the one doing the charming, but being charmed was something she'd never been prepared for. kingston stole her breath away the moment she met him. she had no idea what to say, what to do, and had been quickly reduced to a flustered, bumbling mess. her older sister, sofia, could only giggle and watch as the hardest part of a rosier conquest began, resisting true love. if kingston was pureblood, well, maybe this would've been a match made in heaven, but margaret realized it one day as she was fawning over a letter kingston had written to her, that this could not be. only the month prior had she discovered kingston was only a half-blood, and though she had been putting off ending the relationship, she knew this could no longer go on. it'd been a whirlwind of two years, and margaret had no idea what happened. one night she was writing to kingston the conflicts of her current ordeal, and how they could no longer speak to each other, and the next she was getting married. yes, margaret had failed, but she had failed happily. and after much laborious discussion with her parents and kingston, kingston had received their blessing, and they were to be wed on the ninth of june. margaret spent the whole day smiling, a new thing for her, something she'd have to adjust to over the next seventeen years. while usually, concieving kids would be priority number one after marriage, margaret and kingston felt no urgency, and it was only when kingston himself brought up having kids did margaret ever even think about it. though when margaret did find herself pregnant, she admitted with embarrassment, that she had no idea how to take care of a child. kingston reassured her it was a learning experience for both of them, but margaret informed him of how things had been run in her home. "there was never any love. i want our child to feel loved, kingston." kingston, then and there made a promise to margaret, that their child would be more loved than the most precious thing in the world. their child would experience what margaret had never gotten to, for both the child and for margaret. their child would be happy. acacius olivarius legion jeon was born on june twenty-sixth, on a hot, sunny day in milan, italy. the moment his parents laid eyes on him, they came to a unanimous agreement that he would have everything. every new toy, all the attention in the world, advanced tutoring and better opportunities than any respectable pureblood could give their child. acacius olivarius legion jeon, their pride, and joy, their son, their happiness. they would be there for every important moment, be there to support him and be the guardians he needs and deserves to succeed in the world. that's what acacius wishes happened. acacius' childhood was a warm one. his father was always home, and his mother always smiled. they'd spend all day together going on picnics and playing hide and seek. margaret would read him bedtime stories and then kingston would change the ending to something more interesting, and then they'd all laugh and say goodnight. kingston would study with acacius himself, and they'd play with potion bottles and draw pictures of important ingredients. when acacius showed his first sign of magic at the meer age of five, margaret was so proud, she threw a party just to brag. they even had fireworks set up to depict acacius' first sign of magic. vibrant colors displaying how the young child had turned off the lights and turned on the fireplace like he had mastered wandless and nonverbal magic already. not a second wasn't spent with margaret chatting away, talking about how acacius was to become the greatest wizard of his generation, and no one would parallel his abilities. those were the days. when acacius' father was around for more than an hour in the morning and another hour at night. when acacius' mother could look him in the eyes without bursting into tears. when his parents used to talk to him. when they used to respond to his letters. when he used to come home from tutoring and his parents would hug him and asked him what he learned. when his father wasn't drinking. when his mother wasn't ignoring him. when he wasn't alone. when acacius came to hogwarts, all the purebloods knew. "another jeon? really? one myung couldn't keep it in their pants and ruined a whole branch of potential. i wonder why they bother even showing their faces." he gets sorted into ravenclaw, and the first whispers of the many he'll hear for the rest of his school career is: "he's totally a pureblood wannabe. look at him, all prideful he's a jeon. so what? he'll never be one of us." for all of first year, he so badly wanted to be a slytherin so he could show stuck up purebloods that he deserved to be in "their" house just as much as they did. he'd get teased relentlessly and made jokes about him that his whole family were deatheaters and they'd been so bad at that, even Voldemort didn't acknowledge them. in the first half of the year, he'd write to his parents, and they'd write back. but slowly, the letters started getting shorter and shorter. his mother stopped writing back first, and then so did his father. by the second semester, acacius had stopped sending letters completely, after a month of no replies. a professor found him crying in a cupboard just two days after Christmas break had ended. although acacius had gone home over break, the warm atmosphere of his home had disappeared, leaving him to a cold, empty house he didn't recognize. he couldn't help but think for the rest of the year, "they're right. i must be such a disgrace, even my parents don't want to talk to me." second year, acacius met riot zhang. "i'm acacius jeon. what's your name?" riot, his future best friend unbeknownst to acacius at the time, later told acacius in third year, he thought he had met an angel (it was the first time acacius had heard someone that wasn't a professor say something positive about him). acacius, throughout second year, continued to endure his bullying, a majority of which was verbal. anyone who got physical quickly met the explosive nature of acacius' pettiness, developed from the bitter, lonely summer he'd spent alone, at home. even then, there were some, mostly upperclassmen who knew just a little more than he did, that would rough him up from time to time. there was little he did about this, verbal and physical bullying alike. despite the fact that he carried himself like it wasn't affecting him in the slightest, it was quickly eating away at his socialization skills and diminishing his confidence. at some point, acacius had even begun to feel guilty about being a victim of bullying rather than upset. he was sure he had to be doing something to warrant this, and so he let it happen. there was this kid that sat next to acacius in potions in second year. although acacius had grown accustomed to avoiding slytherins at all cost (he got the most shit from them after all), there was no avoiding them when his house shared a class with them. at first, he and his deskmate rarely talked, and sometimes, when other classmates had the audacity to pick on acacius in class, the kid would turn a blind eye to the bullying. acacius, convinced he was destined to spend another year alone, didn't bother the kid, soon to be his other best friend. but one day, it seemed the kid had snapped. "don't you have something better to do than throw paper airplanes at him? leave the nerd alone, merlin." acacius nearly stopped the kid out of embarrassment, and when class ended, he was the first to the door. "i believe a thank you is in order." "a thank you? you called me a nerd!" "yeah, and? you're a total nerd. who actually ever knows what the professors are— hey! wait, where are you going?" nonetheless, chanyeo managed to befriend him whether he liked it or not. as much as brat as he was. and later on, chanyeo formally introduced acacius to riot, whom acacius had met before, but had never truly talked to more than once. despite their differences in blood status, the three became close friends pretty quickly. though, both riot and acacius frequently questioned why chanyeo chose to hang around them of all people. "i don't really care about being pureblood. it's stupid. if you can do magic, why bother talking about who's more 'magic' than other people?" third year, acacius met a nice but peculiar sixth-year named asriel. see, it's funny because they both met while being up past curfew. asriel's first reflex was to report the younger, before realizing it meant turning himself in as well. so he simply opted to take acacius with him to watch him. "whoa, slow your roll. what is a third-year doing up at two am in the morning?" asriel was not expecting acacius to be interested in motorbike racing and definitely didn't expect to find the other already waiting for him in the basement the following night. after expressing interest for a few nights, acacius finally sprung the question. "you want to... ride the bike?" while asriel taught acacius how to drive a motorbike, they spent a lot of time just talking and bonding. asriel told acacius a lot about his family, and they bonded over the distant relationships they have with their parents. "the last time i had a conversation with my dad that lasted more than five minutes was, i dunno. a couple of years ago maybe?" the summer between third and fourth year, acacius lost his dad. to this day, the cause of death is still heavily speculated. from an investigation done by the ministry of magic's defense department, they concluded he was an unfortunate victim of the serial killings happening at the time, but no evidence was ever found. as acacius returned to hogwarts, he began hearing rumors that his mother had killed his father. it had been too much, and for once in two years, acacius had returned to the cupboard to break down. later that week when he started meeting with asriel again, he spent hours sobbing in asriel's arms, talking about just about anything and everything he could get out in such a devastated state. "someone told me that good people turn into stars when they die. and I bet your dad is up there in the sky somewhere, I promise." fourth year, acacius spent a lot more time in the cupboard. enough that he managed to get locked in. in his defense, it was never on purpose, but he supposed some cruel bully had saw him go in and thought it was funny to lock him in. just hilarious. he was in there for hours, unable to unlock it with any spells he knew, before a professor, alerted by acacius' friends, came looking for him and found him upon hearing the sound of his crying. fourth year, acacius' bullying also started to get a lot worse. at breakfast, he'd get sent literal howlers from seemingly anonymous students, just to embarrass him. although, to his friends' disbelief, he continued eating his breakfast as if nothing had happened, and for the most part, completely ignored the howler's existence besides opening it. afterward, though, the moment he got to his dorm, he broke and would curl up in his bed and cry before classes. at some point, he stopped showing up to classes because the howlers had gotten so bad, he couldn't put up a front long enough to return to class like nothing was going on. fourth year, acacius received a more regular tormentor. a pureblood upperclassman with some sort of thing for making people feel worthless. he regularly harassed acacius both verbally and physically, and even when acacius attempted to retaliate, he seemed to only get more aggressive. however, at some point, the bully had been caught in the act, and as a result, was expelled. riot and chanyeo however, still upset that someone had gotten away with messing with acacius for so long, snuck a pot of devil's snare into the bully's luggage. it was reported two weeks< later, said expelled bully had almost been strangled to death by devil's snare. "what'd you do that for?" "figured we'd give him a chance to become a better person, no?" the bullying began to wane, towards the end of the year, when chanyeo and riot began taking responsibility and hunting down acacius' bullies, even when acacius told them it really wasn't necessary. acacius felt like it was a bit much, but he let them do as they pleased. acacius, however, has opted not to talk about the bullying and doesn't talk about it with other people besides his friends ever so often. more often than not because they brought the topic up—and acacius was quick to shut it down. as crazy as he is, acacius is afraid that if he does, his friends might actually kill someone, which is rarely a concern for someone as petty as he is. still, acacius may or may not find a sick sense of satisfaction at the suffering of his harassers. it really depends on what day it is. "...it's not like... is bothering me or anything, but let's say he was..." sometimes acacius casually drops names of people bothering him when he's in a petty mood as he's slowly gotten more and more comfortable with the idea of retribution. he's never truly the one who actually enacts it, but he's more often than not, the catalyst. acacius is... much different than he was as a first-year, or so he seems. he deals with much of the same issues, but appears more cheery almost. or maybe he's just found a cleverer way of hiding his pain. |Wide Picture 5 = AJ11.gif |Wide Size 5 = 400px |Picture 6 = AJ29.gif |Size 6 = 180px |Gallery = AJ46.gif AJ45.gif AJ44.gif AJ43.gif AJ42.gif AJ41.gif AJ40.gif AJ39.gif AJ38.gif AJ37.gif AJ36.gif AJ35.gif AJ34.gif AJ33.gif AJ32.gif AJ31.gif AJ30.gif AJ29.gif AJ28.gif AJ27.gif AJ26.gif AJ25.gif AJ24.gif AJ23.gif AJ22.gif AJ11.gif AJ10.gif AJ9.gif AJ8.gif AJ6.gif AJ5.gif AJ4.gif AJ3.gif AJ2.gif AJ21.gif AJ20.gif AJ19.gif AJ18.gif AJ17.gif AJ16.gif AJ15.gif AJ14.gif AJ13.gif AJ12.gif |Character Name (Dashes Replace Spaces) = acacius-jeon }} Category:Name begins with "A" Category:Name begins with "O" Category:Aeradise Category:Name begins with "J" Category:Name begins with "L" Category:June Birthday Category:Cancer Category:British Category:Korean Category:Born in Italy Category:Single Category:Pansexual Category:Ravenclaw Category:Wizard Category:Half-Blood Category:Phoenix Feather Wand Category:Acacia Wand Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Mammal Patronus Category:Speaks English Category:Speaks Korean Category:Speaks Italian Category:Speaks French Category:Speaks German Category:Rosier Family